Lace Trap
by PinkxXxPoisonxXxLemonade
Summary: Kisame/Oc lemon. Writtenfor my best friend EVER Kylie and her weird obbession with Kisame. Don't like, Don't read. Enjoy you crazy people!


_**WARNING!!!!!  
This story is a one shot Kisame/Oc lemon for my best friend Kylie. Shes a freaky girl and I loves her lots so I hope you enjoy Kylie twinny!!  
This is also my first ever lemon. XD Do not judge me monkey.  
If anyone has a advice to make it better I would love for you to tell me. :D Because most likely I'll end up writing Kylie ANOTHER lemon one shot.**_

**_Damn Kylie Dork.333_**

_

* * *

_

Ha-ha.

_Well now, we call this the act of mating. But there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals you should know about._

Caramel skin. Deep ocean blue eyes that you could drown in. Shoulder length onyx hair that flowed with waves, and the largest smirk possible.

Kylie chuckled as she pulled her trap together. After their brief meeting in the land of waves, she couldn't get him out of her mind. The way his grin made the sadist in her shiver in delight, the slash through his headband brought her inner rebel out and cheer him on and his exotic skin made her moan in ecstasy. Who would have possibly thought a man with blue skin could look so damn sexy? Kylie would think that, in fact she had been for the past three months.

Not one to normally act on impulse and plan something so complex as the trap she had set up, she silently gave thanks to her best friend. The short five foot one girl with hair the color and depth of blood was the one to think of it. She had a true knack for torturing. That's possibly why she was currently dating the Kazekage. Back to main focus, Kylie chuckled once more as the thin string that was the final part of the trap was set. She had gotten information from the same redheaded girl whom had thought of the plan that Kisame would be coming through the area on a solo mission on this day. Aka's information had never been wrong before.

Situating herself in a nearby tree, the girl wiggled excitedly as she waited. Not twenty minutes later she could feel his deep aqua tinted chakra coming her way. She bit her lip to keep the squeal she wanted so badly to let out appear. It could wait. Another five minutes passed until she could see the gill-like markings on his cheeks, his strong chin, narrowed eyes and that shock of blue hair. His large sword sitting on his shoulder in its wrappings. He was a mere foot away from the trap! Kylie leaned forward. Six inches. Four. Three. Two. One. Snip. The string gave way as the thousands of chakra ropes wrapped around the man in a bound. A large flat sheet of chakra covered his mouth with a special drug covering it that Aka had given her for this use. His muffled yells slowly lowered until it was nothing but soft snores. His eyes closed with sleep. Letting the squeal from before appear she jumped from the tree and preformed a few hand signs. Now for part two.

_I'd appreciate a little input._

One hour, five minutes and twenty-seven seconds later found Kisame in a large room. A single king sized bed sat against the northern wall. Black plush carpet sat underneath the bed with deep silk blue sheets that draped and hung down the walls gingerly touched the flooring. Lifting his hand to his mouth to rub his chin, he found he was bound to the bed with sheets exactly as the ones on the walls. His feet were bound as well he noticed. He also noticed he was lacking a large amount of clothing. Only a pair of short silk boxers were hanging low on his hips. Kisame raised an eyebrow at this. Last he had checked, his boxers were red with wave lines along the bottom.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A small giggle of amusement answered his call. Walking out of a room hidden behind the sheets stood Kylie. Only her own attire had changed from black shorts with white bindings on her legs and a purple tank top with more bindings along her arms to a short see-through lace black baby doll dress. Purple lingerie consisting of a lacy bra for her 38B breasts and a thong made from the same lace as the bra and two strings holding it upon her hips. Kisame's eyes widened for a moment as he allowed himself to drool over her form. For a moment. After said moment, he growled threateningly. "Untie me damnit!"

Kylie smirked seductively as she swayed her hips while walking towards the bed. She was enjoying this to much but that was to be expected with a sadistic like herself. "What's the fun in that?" Kisame growled again. "Un. Tie. Me. Now woman." The raven haired girl clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before shaking her head. "Sorry but I can't. I want to show you the outfit I got just for you before I even think of untying you."

He paused as his eyes roamed her body again. For…him? Why would a woman he had never met before in his life get something like such for him. His thoughts turned from slicing the woman to hundreds of untraceable pieces to taking her for himself. No, no he couldn't. His pride wouldn't allow him to do that no matter how the girl acted. He had been raised to treat women better unless they were his enemies. And as far as he knew, this girl was not his enemy. Kylie held back the cluster of giggles she wanted to set free at the many faces Kisame was unknowingly making in his deep thoughts.

'Well…can't have him thinking about anything other then me can I?' Kylie inner mind concluded. Hopping onto the bed and crawling slowly over the blue mans hips while swaying her own she sat down. Kisame was thrown out of his inner argument by the female sitting in his lap. His blood slowly but surely making its way south. His shifted his hips in hopes of getting her to move. He didn't even want to think of this unless the girl verbally gave him a explanation. He didn't want this to be some kind of sick joke from Itachi and them. Clearing his mind, Kisame spoke up, trying his best to sound pissed off and not aroused. "Why?"

Kylie blinked her eyes multiple times as she thought it over. "Why?" She closed her eyes before opening them again and smiling. Kisame was thrown off for a moment due to the smile. "Because I like you. What's not to like? You're amazingly strong, stubborn, sadistic like me, and I think your beyond sexy. So. Why not?" With his question answered, the girl leaned down and pressed her small pink lips against his own larger blue ones. Startled by her answer and the kiss, Kisame laid there for a moment in slight shock. Kylie on the other hand took his silence and unresponsive behavior for rejection. Pulling back she gave a small sad smile. "But that doesn't mean you like me huh?" She chuckled dryly as she leaned forward and untied the knot in the sheet around his right wrist.

Kisame took no time after his arm was free to pull the other back to his mouth in a bruising kiss. A small squeak sounded from Kylies lips before a low groan as she moved her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. Flicking his tongue a crossed her lips, a smirk appearing as Kylie parted her lips to give him access. He pulled back. A pout raising on Kylie's face at the lack of warmth on her mouth. Kisame chuckled at her. His hand moved into her hair and pulling her closer that way. "Are you always this easy to please?" His breath caressed her lips causing her to lick them slowly. A small sadistic smile appearing.

_Sweat baby-Sweat baby._

_Sex is a Texas drought me_

"Wanna find out?" The girl whispered seductively into his ear as her hands forced his arm back into the bindings from before.

_And you do the kind of stuff _

_That only Prince would sing about._

Kylie; without warning; moved her fingertips from his arm down to his boxers. Sliding her fingers on the inside until she had a good grip on them and teasingly pulled them down slowly. Forcing herself not to watch the show, she kissed his again. Kisame on the other hand was listening to his heartbeat in his ears that appeared after her whisper and feeling all blood travel downwards. The raven haired girl's nipping teeth on his lip pulled him from his frozen state enough to growl softly and nip back at her own lips. He was not, going to let her completely dominate him.

_So put your hands down my pants_

_And I'll bet you'll feel nuts._

With his boxers to his ankles and Kisame trying to force his tongue into her mouth, Kylie chuckled softly. Her hands moving around his half hard member with easy. Pumping it a couple of times, Kisame moaned against Kylies lips. Taking the opportunity, she rammed her tongue into his mouth. Exploring every inch and crevice of his mouth, teeth, and tongue. She moaned. His taste was spicy and gave a shock to her system that had her wanting more. Sliding her tongue against his own, she continued her actions on his now full erection.

_Yes I'm sisco_

_Yes I'm eager_

_And your two getting to thumbs up_

Parting from his lips she gave a smirk as the man panted slightly even though she was having just as hard, if not harder time breathing properly. Kisame watched with slightly awe at the wire of saliva that connected their tongues still. Kylie scooted back, breaking the connection until she was facing his hardened member. A light blush dusked across her cheeks, breathing hot air onto his cock. Kisame grunted at the girls unknown teasing. Two seconds later, a hot, wet muscle ran across the tip. He breathed deeply as slowly her lips moved around the head, sucking nervously. He wanted nothing more at the moment then to pull her down farther until he reached her throat and into that heat. As if she read his mind, Kylie pulled him into her mouth more until his tip reached her throat. She was only half way down him.

Closing her eyes tightly, she swallowed to make it easier to force him into her throat. By the time his weeping erection hit the back of her throat she him in her mouth entirely. Traces of pre-cum ran on her tongue, giving her a much stronger taste of him. It was the same spice but much more overwhelming and delicious. Kisame groaned at the unbearable heat from her just sucking softly and bobbing her head on him, he pulled violently at his bonds until a loud rip echoed into the mainly empty room. Shreds of silk still tied to his wrists clouded Kylies vision as she pulled her mouth off of him cock. A small line of pre-cum at the corner of her mouth that she licked at slowly before being forced onto her back. The smirking blue man, held her arms in one hand over her head as his other hand trailed on top of the baby doll. "Don't fucking think you can get away with this much clothing still on." He mumbled into her neck while suckling and marking at the smooth caramel skin.

_You've had enough of two hand touch_

_You want it rough, you're outa bounce_

_I want you smothered, want you covered_

_Like my waffle house hash browns_

Kisame easily tore the thin fabric off of the girl, leaving behind the sexy lingerie. His fingers fumbled at the hook in the front of her bra for a couple of moments before giving up and tearing the clothing off. Her breasts bouncing slightly from the violent jerking. Taking his mouth off the dark purple marks marring her neck, his focused his mouth onto her left breast. Kissing it softly before flicking his tongue over her nipple. Kylie gave a muffled moaned from biting on her lip at the action. Her moaning didn't go unnoticed as he chuckled against her breast before switching to her right and repeating the process to that one. Kylie tilted her head to the side, giving small pants at the abuse to her nipples continued on. The built up heat between her legs was getting to her, causing her to wiggle and rub against Kisames thigh for much needed friction. Kisames smirk widened as he pulled back from her breasts and looked down at the girl.

"Beautiful.." He mumbled softly to himself before pulling down her panties and kicking off his boxers that were still around his ankles from before. Kylie blushed again as she spread hr legs out and gripped onto the sheets tightly, her fingernails cutting into the silk. Moving down between her legs, he slipped a few fingers in between her dripping sex, wanting to be sure she was wet enough for him to enter. He didn't want to cause more pain to her then needed. Deciding she was wet enough, he pulled his fingers out of her slowly, causing her to moan and blush as he licked her juices from his fingers slowly.

Pulling her legs around his waist, he positioned himself and laid his forehead against her own. Kylie nodded and bucked her hips against his. Kisame nodded back before quickly plunging inside. Her walls clenched tightly around him, trying to get use to the large invasion while tears prickled in her eyes at having her hymen ripped apart. Kisame panted and bit on his lip until blood appeared to keep from thrusting violently. In the back of his mind he was sure that she would be bleeding from him taking her virginity that roughly. A few minutes later when Kylie wasn't in so much pain but was a little uncomfortable from Kisame just sitting inside her like he was and not moving, she flipped them over so she was straddling his waist once more.

Surprised by her actions once again, the blue skinned man stared up at the girl who smirked slightly as she raised her hips off of his until only his tip was inside. She took a shaky breath before slamming down onto him, rocking her hips as she did so. Kisames grip on her hips tightened as he threw his head back into the mattress, Kylie moaning and panting as she repeated the process, her nails now cutting into Kisames shoulders until small drops of blood formed. Every time she raised herself off was slow, teasing, and torture on both of them. Every thrust down onto his erection that was now a deep purple with blood coating it, was fast, powerful, and brought ecstasy to the two.

Moans, pants, groans, and cries of pleasure echoed the room for well over a hour, both of them holding back on their orgasm to see who could out last the other in a silent bet. Kisame was close to losing, but he did not take losing well. Flipping them back over so Kylie was underneath him, Kisame violently thrusted while his hands made work with her breasts. His mouth claiming at her shoulder once again. Her moans rose in pitch as she quickly became closer to her own orgasm. Kylie moved her blood covered fingers from his bleeding shoulder covered in small crescent moon bloodied cuts and into his hair, streaking it with the blood while forcing his mouth upon hers. Both closing in but neither wanting to lose.

It was the second to last thrust that threw Kylie over the edge. She screamed loudly against Kisames mouth, digging her nails into his scalp as her walls clamped down around him in random spasms. Kisame smirked for a moment before moaning into her mouth, feeling as her walls clenched around him. Thrusting once more, he came violently, pouring his seed inside of her. Riding out their orgasms, Kisame slowly pulled out and moved to her side while pulling her by the waist into his chest. Kylie nuzzled into him as she regained use of her lungs. "Kisame…" She mumbled before falling asleep against his body.

Kisame smiled softly as he buried his nose into her hair, sighing softly. "….Damnit.." He groaned as he realized he didn't even know her name. Tempted to wake her up and ask, the Akasuki member sighed once more and ran his fingers through his hair. He'd ask in the morning he decided as slowly, he joined Kylie in sleep.

Hours later found Kisame covered with a blanket and with his original boxers on. He groggily blinked his eyes and looked down, expecting the raven haired girl to be in his arms still. She was gone. A moment panick ran through him as he sat up and looked around the room. For a total for thirty seconds he thought she had used him and left, that is until she walked out of the bathroom pulling her hair into a ponytail. A toothbrush hanging out of her mouth along with a small scrap of foam, she was completely dressed. Relieved that she was still there, Kisame moved from the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, admiring the dark hickeys lining her neck and shoulder blades. Kylie tilted her head back and smiled at him before Kisame took the toothbrush out of her mouth and kissed her. He decided her chocolate taste with strawberry flavored toothpaste she stole from Aka wasn't that bad.

Kylie pulled back and frowned. "Hey, I'm brushing my teeth. Isn't that gross?" Kisame shrugged and picked up his black shirt that laid folded at the edge of the bed along with his fishnet shirt and put them on. "It's not bad." Kylie grimaced. "Weirdo." Kisame paused before finishing with putting his pants on and walking towards the girl, tilting her head back. "You like this weirdo though. And your also coming back with this weirdo." Kylies words died on her tongue from the last part of his statement. He wanted her to come with him? Was he serious? She would have trouble believing someone like him would want a girl like her to go with him anywhere until she thought of Gaara and Aka. Gaara the anti-social Kazekage and Aka the crazy, hyper, bundle of doom. Gaara was the one to ask Aka to come back to Suna with him after Aka tackled him and called him a self-centered sexy asshole and kissed him. Kylie rolled her eyes at the thought of her best friend. Kisame gave her a weird look. "…You don't want to come with me?" Kylie snapped her attention back to the man. "Yes! I do!! Yes! YES!" Kisame chuckled at her behavior before kissing her again only this time with more meaning behind it. Pulling away from the kiss, Kylie had a dazed look on her face. That's when Kisame asked the question he desperately needed to know.

"What's your name?"

_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals_

_So lets_

_Do it like they do on the discovery channel_

* * *

_-Feels all awkard for writing that- XD Thank you for reading my sucky(no pun intended) lemon. Kylie, I expect you to review this damn you!!! _


End file.
